


Dirty Dancing

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristain goes to a club to have fun after a long week of work when she runs into her favorite NKOTB member and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

Dirty Dancing

She goes to the club on Friday night with a few of her friends after a long week of working. She needs this after the hell the customers and her boss has put her through. All she wants to do in unwind and have a few drinks and not get hit on by any man.  
She gets on the dance floor and is dancing to Flo Rida’s Get Low when she feels a set of hands on her hips. All she wanted to do was dance by herself for once and she is annoyed with the intrusion so she whips around annoyed and she freezes with her jaw dropped when she comes face to face with Danny Wood.   
The music stops and she stands there stunned and Danny chuckles, “Well, I guess you know who I am, but I would love the pleasure of knowing who you are, I was watching you ever since you came in and I couldn’t help myself.”  
She shakes her head trying to gather her wits and finally responds.  
“Tristain.” She whispers.  
“What a beautiful name Tristain, would you like to dance?” Danny asks.  
She nods her head as Too Close by Next starts playing.  
“Oh I love this song!” Tristain exclaims.  
“Oh, me too.” Danny says with a look in his eyes that almost makes her knees tremble.  
She gasps as he pulls her into him and they start grinding against each other to the song.  
Step back you're dancing kinda close  
I feel a little poke coming through  
On you

Now girl I know you felt it  
But boo, you know I can't help it  
You know what I wanna do

 

Baby us dancing so close  
Ain't a good idea  
Cuz I'mma want you now and here  
The way that you shake it on me  
Makes me want you so bad sexually  
Oh girl

 

Now girl I know you felt it  
But boo, you know I can't help it  
You know what I wanna do

As the song continues Tristain can feel his erection digging into her hip and she grinds into him even more. Then the song is over and Freak Me by Silk comes on and Danny gives her an intense lustful look that sends a shiver up her spine.

Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you

Baby, don't you understand  
I wanna be your nasty man  
I wanna make your body scream  
And you will know just what I mean (You know what I mean)

24 carat gold  
To warm the nights when you get cold  
I wanna lick you up and down (Baby, yeah, bay, yeah)  
And then I wanna lay you down, come on Silk sing

Let me lick you up and down till you say stop (Lick you up and down)  
Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot (Let me make you real hot)  
Let me do all the things you want me to do (Whoa, ho, oh)  
'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you

Danny turns her around and grabs her hips pushing her against him. She lifts up her hands wrapping them around his head and he leans down and she can feel his hot breath on her neck. He bends her over as they dance and she wiggles her ass against him as he scratches down her back and she pops back up again as he growls in her ear and she can’t ignore the throbbing between her legs as he continues to press up against her.   
Danny looks around and spots the exit in the back of the club and grabs Tristain’s hand leading her out the back and down a small alley way pushing her up against the wall pinning her hands above her head. She looks into his eyes and can see the primal animal lust as he leans in and kisses her hungrily.  
“Oh god I need to be inside you now!” Danny groans breaking the kiss.  
He lifts up her skirt and slides her panties down quickly as she quickly undoes his pants and his hard massive cock springs out. Danny turns her around and she holds on to the wall for support as he slams into her wet pussy making her cry out.  
“Oh god you’re so tight baby.” Danny growls in her ear.  
She closes her eyes and moans as Danny pushes in and out of her harder and harder with every thrust.   
“OH FUCK ME DANNY, HARDER!” Tristain cries out.  
Danny eases out of her and turns her around grabbing her hips and slamming into her again she wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to pound her harder and harder. He grabs her hair and pulls her to him and kisses her hard and she lets out a garbled moan. He breaks the kiss and buries his face into her neck and all she can hear are groans and animalistic growls coming out of Danny’s mouth.   
“Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck.” Is all she can manage to get out of her mouth as he continues to pound her harder and harder.  
Danny can feel her pussy walls closing in on his cock and he knows she is about to cum. He tries to push harder and harder and he can knows he is about to explode.  
“Cum with me baby!” Danny growls.  
A few more hard thrusts in and out and they both cum crying out their orgasm. Danny sets Tristain’s legs down slowly as he holds on to her to make sure she is alright. After a few silent moments they both catch their breath and straighten themselves up and go back into the club.   
Tristain leads the way in there and goes back to where her friends are to introduce them and when she almost gets to the table she turns around and he is gone.   
She looks around the club and doesn’t see him anywhere.   
The End.


End file.
